


Apparently, you like the way I smell

by alexia_fnds



Series: my own take of the life of weapo [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cuddle, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Sleeptalking, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia_fnds/pseuds/alexia_fnds
Summary: i don't know how we always end up having those conversation in the middle of the night (at least for me) but this time, we ended up thinking that Andrew was talking in his sleep. Enjoy!





	Apparently, you like the way I smell

Kaitlyn groaned as the sunlight hit her square in the face, even through the thick curtain they had recently purchased it had been enough to disturb the peaceful slumber Kaitlyn had been in. She shuffled a bit, intent on going back to sleep when her brain registered that the light hitting her face hadn’t been the only reason why she had woken up. It was too hot under the cover. She needed to get some fresh air. She needed to get her body temperature to decrease. She moved her arm to push the cover away from her chest, the rush of cold air hit her naked breast and a slight smile grew on her face as the memories from the night before came back to her mind. She squirmed a bit, vivid images were passing behind her closed eyes.

She tried to move her knee to push it out of the cocoon she was under when she realized that the reason she was too warm wasn’t entirely due to the cover, but partially due to the man sleeping heavily against her back. His body was completely wrapped around hers. Both of his arms were holding her in some way, one around her waist to keep her from moving away, the other under her neck — It was with a smile that she turned her head and pressed a tender kiss to his bicep. She had always been partial to his arms and using them as her very own pillow had been a habit she had started way back in the day. His muscle flexed under her touch, forcing a giggle out of her lips. One of his knees was pushed between her legs and their feet were tangled together, preventing her from going anywhere. She pushed the cover all the way down to her waist, getting the equilibrium she desperately needed.

Her hand landed on the wrist pressed to the underside of her boob, letting her fingers caress his skin up to the elbow and going down over and over until she felt him relax against her. Her soft smile grew in size. His legs retracted themselves, allowing her to finally roll over and press her naked body firmly to his side, pressing a kiss to the top of his pectoral muscle, right above the peak of his flame tattoo. His body moved along hers, rearranging his position to accommodate hers. He would always do that. Andrew was such a cuddler, and she loved it. She craved it. She snuggled closer to him, now craving his warmth. Arm low on his stomach, leg thrown over one of his, she closed her eyes to, hopefully, go back to sleep. She was pulled from her nearly sleeping state by his mumbling voice. “Mmh, what?” ask Kaitlyn as she stayed as still as possible to make sure she would hear him if he responded back. Her body shook with laughter at his incomprehensible mumbles. “Okay, I think you’re not totally awake yet babe.”

She willed herself to calm down when his voice could be heard again but this time clear enough for her to understand. “I’m cold.” She frowned but pulled the cover back up around her, effectively closing the cocoon around them. “Better?” He hummed positively and she relaxed once again. “I don’t want to go for a run this morning”

“Well, then don’t go. I’m not the one forcing you out of bed every morning.” She snickered at his fake indignation. She was playing with his chest hair, pulling slightly on it. She knew how important his morning runs were for him. He needed it to wake his body and mind up and usually would be up, out of their bed before the sun was usually up and back by the time her eyes were finally fluttering open. She was not a morning person and if she could have the luxury to sleep past seven in morning she would take it. She was mildly concerned about his lack of motivation for his run and the fact that he was cold, because Andrew Poje was never cold. _never._

“Are you feeling alright?” questioned Kaitlyn, silently wondering if she had missed any hints of any illness he could have gotten but she couldn’t find any. He had been his usual dork. He didn’t respond this time, giving the time for Kaitlyn to lift her hand up and press it to his forehead to check if anything was amiss but when his hand moved to clasp hers, she knew he was alright. “I’m good. I just miss you.” Kaitlyn could feel her heart melt in her ribcage. Andrew was always doing that. He was always complimenting her, encouraging her and making sure she knew how important she was to him. She pressed a smiling kiss to the skin above his collarbone. “I’m right here.”

"You're so warm," he mumbled right next to her ear and sort of aggressively winded his arms more tightly around her. "Warm, warm mmph," Andrew brought his large hand away from her waist and carded it through her hair, gently tugging on the strands and bringing them up to his face. As if her locks weren't already tangled enough. She heard him breath deeply as he took in her distinct sweet rose scent and then the smile on her face stretched even wider when he released that big breath with a long hum of appreciation. "Smell nice. Kait smells like this too.”

He takes another long sniff and then mutters into her hair, "love Kait, she smells like roses."

"She's sooooo pretty, my kait" and he snuggles closer to her, trying hard to diminish the little bit of space between them.

Kaitlyn giggled while Andrew kept murmuring non-sense to her, realizing that he was talking in her sleep. She knew he had some of those sleep-talking episode, had witnessed one when they had been stuck in a hotel room together a few years back but she had forgotten how funny she could make them. She pushed herself up on her elbow, looking down at the handsome man that was sharing her life. “I love you” murmured Kaitlyn in his ears. Having had her fun, she pressed her ear back to his chest, listening intently to the whoosh sound his heart was making. She could feel her eyelids becoming heavier and as much as she wanted to enjoy having a willing conversationist in her hand, sleep seemed to be more important in that instant. She didn’t hear Andrew whispering the loving words back as he finally woke up. He leaned in a press a kiss to her forehead and lied down, letting her catch up on the sleep she had been missing for the past few days.


End file.
